


Out of Hand

by Pesto



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hands, Kissing, M/M, Nines is deviant, One Shot, Porn with a lil Plot, Wire Play, about 2k words of just porn, almost a 5+1, exploring deviancy, gavin reed can play piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pesto/pseuds/Pesto
Summary: Many odd things have come from deviancy, and developing an infatuation with Gavin Reed's hands may be one of the oddest for Nines.ORNines notices how dexterous Gavin's hands are, and that turns out to be just the tip of the iceberg.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 19
Kudos: 210





	Out of Hand

The first time Nines notices Gavin doing something particularly skilled with his hands is two months after they’d been partnered together.

Gavin was ankle deep into the digital files of their case, scrolling through the library’s worth of documents as he doggedly hunted for anything of use. It’d been a dead end for almost a week now, but if Nines had learned anything about his detective it was that he seldom gave up in any situation.

It was late into the night, and Nines had repeatedly warned Gavin of the negative effects of sleep deprivation-- to deaf ears, of course. The hour was just rounding off at 11:00, many of the other officers having already left several hours prior, when Nine’s attention was drawn from the monitor of Gavin’s computer by a rhythmic tapping noise.

Raising his eyes, he was met with the sight of a ballpoint pen in Gavin’s nondominant hand, one of his weightier writing utensils, being deftly spun between his fingers and over his knuckles in a complicated pattern. When the pen would reach the midpoint of the pattern, when it was twirled between his ring and middle finger, the depressed button would slide outwards and back inwards as it tilted upwards, causing it to quietly click.

Nines hadn’t seen Gavin do anything remotely delicate before. Gavin was a dizzying dervish of brute force and unbridled ambition-- not the type to have the dexterity for complicated pen tricks.

A hobby, perhaps? Maybe a childhood fixation, which carried over into adulthood as mindless fiddling. It was likely. A quick search online revealed that several of the pen tricks Gavin was exhibiting were detailed in many instructional videos for kids, but never in one, long, sequence. That had to be something Gavin did all on his own.

The pattern stopped for a moment as Gavin clicked through a few links, instead opting for just waving it back and forth between his index and middle fingers. With a smirk, Gavin clicked once more on a file, seemingly having found something important, and began to read. The pen began it’s mindless motion once again, but backwards.

Head tilting, Nines noted the impressive skill that it would take to reverse the motion-- many of the maneuvers were dependent on a certain amount of forward momentum to follow through with the motion and into the next step. Flipping the pattern around had likely required an excessive amount of trial and error.

The backwards motion wasn’t perfect. Gavin was only human, after all. Where in the forwards pattern the pen would twist around the thumb knuckle and come to rest between his pointer and middle fingers, the backwards motion took an extra movement to push it far enough; an extra rotation.

Of course, no one but him would be able to tell. He was certain that the whole series would look flawless to any human looking on, just a long sequence of expertly executed pen tricks. It was impressive, Nines would admit. It was akin to the calibration exercises that RK models were prone to needing. (Nines did not need this exercise, as he was Connor’s improvement.)

Suddenly, the pen was dropped from its third point in the pattern and snatched midair by a triumphant fist. “Got it,” Gavin said.

“I hope you don’t intend on chasing leads in the middle of the night, Detective.”

He dropped the pen onto a stack of papers with a sneer. “What about it?”

“You should get some rest. It may prove beneficial to your--” but Gavin was already out of his chair, jacket in hand and digging around the pockets for his car keys. Nines shook his head, then removed himself from his own chair to follow.

\---

The second time Nines noticed it was two weeks later during an investigation, and with a particularly distraught child at the scene. Gavin never failed to surprise Nines, not that he let it show, and this time was no exception. Ever since Nines had noticed the pen tricks, he’d been keeping an eye out for any more signs of that impressive dexterity, whether it be with more writing utensils or something as mundane as a straw.

An unobtrusive alert showed up in the periphery of his HUD as he prowled the scene, despite him never having set one. Looking up from potential evidence, he caught sight of Gavin messing with a piece of cardboard in his hands, in front of the child. Momentarily distracted from the troubling alerts he never primed, he turned fully to examine what was occurring between Gavin and the small child.

A moment’s glance revealed that the piece of cardboard in Gavin’s hands was, in fact, the face of an empty carton of cigarettes that had been torn off and used in lieu of a card. Gavin flicked his wrist and in a flash, the card was swiftly transferred to the backside of his hand held by two knuckles. To the little boy, however, it had looked like it had disappeared out of thin air.

They needed information from the child. They had been silent despite everyone’s efforts to glean some information out of them. That child could have vital intel to the case.

Gavin’s hand reached around the kid’s head, his other hand waving his fingers in front of his chest to keep the child from following the motion. Another flick, and the card is said to be coming from his ear. Gavin smiled, the child giggled, and Nines’ thirium pump stuttered.

Brushing the warning away from his vision, Nines continued to observe his partner and the child. The child was openly smiling, now, and conversing with Gavin in monosyllabic phrases. He must have asked for another card trick, because Gavin turned around and fished the mauled cigarette carton out of his pocket, ripping the other face from it and stuffing the remains back.

Now armed with two cards, Gavin hid one behind his hand and held one freely, and flicked them both at the same time to make it look like it had teleported. With a shout of delight, the child clapped with chubby fingers as Gavin puts away the cards.

Nines approached as non threateningly as possible to observe the following questioning. As it turns out, the child is actually quite chatty when not traumatized and afraid. They learn more than is needed, though Nines files it away as important anyways (along with several moments of Gavin’s ‘child-friendly’ expressions) and soon enough, the kid’s aunt shows up and embraces him in a tight hug, just to cart him away.

“Card tricks, Detective?” Nines prompted.

Crossing his arms, Gavin thankfully didn’t retort as he watched the car turn the corner. “Dabbled as a kid. Why, you want a show?”

It was a joke, Nines knew this, but he nodded anyway. All Gavin did is give him an odd look and roll his eyes. No demonstrations follow it. It was a shame-- Nines was hoping of getting a closer video of Gavin’s fingers deftly manipulating the jagged pieces of cardboard.

\---

There was almost a dry spell after that. The alerts would continue unprompted if it appeared Gavin was about to do something dextrous, but whenever Nine’s head would turn Gavin would carefully monitor his movements. It was maddening. Gavin knew exactly what Nines was looking for and purposefully withheld it.

Thankfully, they came to a position where Gavin needed to type, and fast. The circumstances weren’t important, in reality, they probably didn’t mean much at all, but Gavin was dead set on getting a report out as fast as he could. He told Nines to do it, to which he refused.

“The fuck did you just say?”

Nines is quick to reply, eager to see where his prodding will take them. “Are you hard of hearing? I said ‘no’, Detective. It is your report, after all, and I have already written and submitted mine.”

“Nines,” Gavin seethed. “Fowler said that Hank and Connor are getting the next case if we don’t turn in our reports on time. C’mon, you don’t want that case going to Connor.”

He didn’t. The goading was blatant, and it might’ve worked if Nines wanted Connor to miss the case as much as he wanted to see Gavin type with his impressive dexterity.  
All it took was a simple shake of the head before Gavin was fuming, slamming himself into his chair and opening a word document before furiously typing as fast as he could.

It wasn’t unusual nowadays for Nines to do the report for the both of them. It was just more efficient. Why waste time physically typing out vital police reports when Nines could do it in seconds? Though, turning that tradition on its head in such a time restrictive situation for Nines’ personal gain was probably a little, as Gavin would put it, ‘shitty’.  
Any shame that accompanied the action was swiftly chased away as Gavin got into the groove of typing out the report. His fingers flew over the keys, typing at genuinely formidable speeds. Watching the text document, Nines calculated the typing speed in words per minute.

One-hundred, approximately, but prone to frequent back-spacing to fix spelling errors. “I’ll proofread it.” he said out of the blue. “Just type.”

To his quiet delight, Gavin started typing regardless of spelling errors. Nines would’ve set his hand on the terminal to correct them as they happened, but he found himself glued to the spot and his processors stuttering when his eyes truly started to view Gavin’s hands tapping the keys with a presto rhythm. The clacking of the outdated DPD keyboard would’ve bothered him any other time, but his attention was fully occupied by Gavin’s hands.

Gavin had seven minutes left to complete the report. If Nines hadn’t witnessed his typing speed firsthand just now, he would’ve scoffed if someone told him he could finish it in that time.

His partner was just finishing up at 500 words when Nines’ thirium pump stuttered, causing a critical error warning to block some of his vision along with several other minor warnings denoting some minor processes stopping. He brushed them off, keen on getting an uninterrupted view of Gavin’s hands.

He was unaware of the fact his hand had come to grip the back of Gavin’s chair until he had to brush away a pressure warning telling him he’d crush the chair. He eased his grip but kept it there, leaning in slightly to watch his partner work more keenly.

Gavin’s hands stopped with thirty seconds to spare. It was massively impressive. Nines’s breaths came out in short puffs, to his own slight horror, as he connected to the computer, proofread it, and sent it off to Fowler.

He swallowed, despite not needing to. His non vital processes started to boot back up, and he realized just how many had gone offline during… what had just happened.  
“Do-” Gavin balked. “did you fucking get off on that?”

Nines figured his red LED would be evidence enough. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

A flustered noise croaked out of Gavin’s throat. “Holy shit, Terminator! You did!”

“I did not.”

Gavin just huffed in disbelief. “That's why you’ve been trying to get me to do shit with my hands?”

Opting to just stay silent, Nines stepped back from the chair, his hand peeling away from the material. That shameful feeling crept back, making his processor jump at every external input.

A drawer opened, and a pen was pulled out. Nines’ eyes shot to Gavin, who was now holding the pen out in front of him like a wand. Very slowly, Gavin began to twirl the pen over his knuckles, and then as it picked up speed he pushed it between his fingers where it swung some before bringing it back to his knuckles.

Nines’ hand whipped out and grabbed Gavin’s wrist despite his thoughts lagging behind. The pen dropped to the floor. “I will not let you mock me.” he hissed.

“Wait,” Gavin said as Nines dropped his wrist and turned on his heel. “I didn’t-- fuck.”

Nines didn’t stop to listen.

\---

To say Nines was unhappy with Gavin would sum it up almost entirely. He wasn’t angry, or disappointed, or sad. Just unhappy at the fact that Gavin immediately decided to take advantage of his momentary weakness. Honestly, nothing about Gavin had led Nines to believe he’d do otherwise, so it was illogical to be unhappy about the situation.

That didn’t stop it, though. Nines had learned very quickly that deviancy led to many illogical things-- being unhappy at things he shouldn’t be was only the tip of the iceberg. His fascination with hands-- Gavin Reed’s specifically-- was another that had caught him completely off guard. He kept the videos that he’d taken of Gavin typing, twirling the pen, flicking the cards, even writing all in a secure file he kept locked until he felt jittery enough to take a peek. He wasn’t ashamed of the fascination itself, just how much it had taken hold on him.

Nines had carefully avoided Gavin as much as he was able to, but being partners required that they’d have to interact in close quarters eventually. They had just finished up questioning someone in their home for a lead. It had proven fruitful, as the individual had some important information, but there was little they could do that day following that lead as it was getting late and many humans would be going to bed if they already hadn’t.

They were just on their way out when Gavin’s eyes caught sight of an upright piano sitting neglected along one of the near walls. The house owner briefly said something about his daughter leaving for college and having no one to play it and Gavin sat down immediately on the bench when the man offered to let him play.  
Nines swallowed and hoped that whatever nonexistent higher power that was listening would save him from his partner. Gavin’s eyes darted up at Nines, gauging his reaction, but Nines forced himself to stay stoic, even as Gavin began to play.

Immediately, his attention was away from what Gavin was actually playing and zeroed in with impossible detail as his fingers pressed the keys with varying pressures, eliciting varying tones and volumes from the strings inside. It was Chopin, this Nines knew, but he didn’t bother to further identify the song.

His fingers sped up, slowed down, rolled chords with dexterity of someone trained but out of practice. It was probably just like the pen tricks-- a relic of Gavin’s youth that carried over into his adulthood, though his piano prowess showed signs of occasional use throughout the years. He was playing the Chopin piece by memory, after all.

Nines didn’t blink the entire time, processors working overdrive as his chassis heated up strangely and his minor processes shut off one by one. It was intoxicating, to have his entire attention occupied by Gavin, who kept playing and glancing up at him.

The owner of the piano had left the room to listen in the kitchen, so Nines didn’t need to try and hide how heavy he was breathing; his body’s way of releasing excess heat which he seemed to be generating like a wildfire.

His pump audibly clicked aloud, and Gavin’s hands stuttered at the sound. To Nines’s relief, though, he didn’t stop, opting to finish the song even as Nines was basically shaking right next to him.

When the song finally ended on a somber chord, Nines grabbed Gavin by the back of his jacket, who shouted a thanks at the owner, and nearly dragged him back to the car.

Flinging open the back seat door, Nines tossed Gavin in the backseat and climbed on top of him. He shut the door with his foot.

“Wh-hey, Nines, stop fucking mandhandling m--mfh!”

Nine’s hand sat over Gavin’s mouth for a moment, silencing whatever he was about to say. Instead of removing it, however, he wirelessly triggered the seldom-used automatic driving feature of the car and kept his hand on Gavin’s mouth until they had pulled into somewhere dark and secluded. The only lighting in the car were the numbers on the dash and Nines’ solid yellow LED.

“Take off your shirt,” Nines said lowly. One of his hands was positioned on the shoulder of the front seat and the other in the curve of Gavin’s waist. Nodding breathlessly, Gavin seemed to understand what Nines was alluding to and began to peel off his jacket and his tee shirt.

Nines watches intently as Gavin’s fingers pull up the hem of his own shirt and pulls it off, revealing an expanse of skin Nines couldn’t dream of seeing otherwise. Gavin’s hands briefly ran down his chest and torso before shooting to Nine’s shirt and using those deft fingers to start unbuttoning it. Nines had half a mind to stop him from undressing him, but the other half of his mind was too preoccupied with the sight of Gavin’s hands working the buttons undone to really do anything about it.

Gavin let out a low whistle when the front of the shirt parts to reveal Nine’s torso. “Damn, they really thought of everything.” he said as he ran his hands down his synthskin chest.

“Not important,” Nines said even as Gavin untucks the shirt and pulls it, along with the jacket, off his shoulders and onto the car floor.

Gavin’s erection was straining against his jeans, even after so little contact between them. Nines brought one of his hands to cup the bulge, pushing the heel of his hand against it and watching Gavin moan and writhe a little. Wanting to see that reaction again, Nines twisted his palm clockwise to the same reaction.

Gavin’s breath stuttered. “Nines, c’mon,” he groaned as his partner continued to tease him through his jeans. “you can do better than that.”

Nine’s hand immediately removed from Gavin’s crotch and up toward the button on his jeans, thumbing it open and unzipping it eagerly. When Nines started to palm Gavin’s dick through his boxers, both of Gavin’s hands came to grip Nine’s hair as he threw his head back against the window with a snarl. “Nines,” he said. “Stop fuckin’ teasing me.”

Almost out of spite, Nines removed his hand from Gavin and looked him dead in the eye for a moment. Gavin didn’t back down, and instead grabbed his boxers and shimmied them down his thighs a little. His cock sprang free and Nines immediately wrapped a hand around it, giving it two swift pumps that had Gavin’s hands squeezing his shoulders and his head bowing down.

He continued to slide his hand up and down Gavin’s cock, and after seven more pumps he brought his hand away, much to Gavin’s unhappiness, and to his own mouth and tongue, much to Gavin’s verbal excitement. Gathering some fluid in his mouth, he pooled it on his tongue and licked a wet stripe up his hand, bringing it back to Gavin’s cock with new slickness. It helped him glide his hand over it, and Gavin was lewd with his moans and his words as Nines worked him.

After a quick search, Nines brought his thumb over the slit to push around some of the liquid that had beaded there, and he reveled in the choked off cry that it pulled from Gavin’s throat. He pushed it down Gavin’s shaft to add to the slickness there, and continued to use it as a lubricant until Gavin spoke up in a semi-coherent phrase.

“Your--your mouth, Nines. Fuck, your mouth, please,” he stammered out, eyes barely seeing the android below him.

Nines immediately recoiled at Gavin’s request, hand stilling. Gavin’s phallus. In his oral cavity? That would send his sensors into overdrive--likely requiring him to shut down several processes to cope. But the thought of it made his thirium pump just a little harder, and his chassis warmed up to such a stifling degree that warnings began to pop up.  
He wanted this, he realized, and that’s all it took for him to lay himself closer to the seat and take Gavin’s cock in his mouth. Whatever complaint Gavin had formulated in response to his momentary halt got choked off as Nines’ head began to bob up and down, his lips sealing his mouth and Gavin’s dick away from the cold air in the car.

Nines’ processors, as theorized, began to overload with the sensation of his partner’s genitals in his oral cavity and started to shut down dozens of sub-processes. More than usual, but he didn’t care. The only thing Nines could experience that moment was the scalding cock in his mouth and the warm body writhing beneath him, and it was so euphorically overwhelming that Nines found himself voluntarily shutting off major processes, like his olfactory sense, in favor of being able to experience more of Gavin. Gavin’s hands were just the beginning, it seemed.

One of Nine’s hands was keeping Gavin’s hip pinned to the car seat and from bucking up, and the other was roaming around Gavin’s chest, torso, ass, any stretch of skin he could get his hands on, even once or twice gently tugging on Gavin's balls.

Gavin began to keen, “Nines, Nines, oh fuck-- I’m gonna-- I’m--” and that was all the warning Nines needed before he sank his mouth down all the way on Gavin’s cock, taking him deep, and Gavin came down Nines’ throat, groaning and panting. Nines swallowed around it, taking it all, and once Gavin dick had begun to soften in his mouth, he extracted it slowly, letting it drag on his tongue once more.

“Holy shit,” Gavin breathed. “Holy shit.”

“How articulate,” Nines said to find his voice laced with static. His processes began to tick back on, even as his thirium pump and artificial lungs worked in overdrive in trying to regulate his bio-functions.

Gavin, completely blissed out, just huffed out a laugh and let his head fall against the car window. “Wow, Nines. I-- phew. Just.” his head slid to the side, and he seemed to realize something. “Can you come?”

Nines sat back and blinked. “I do not know.”

“We gotta try, next time.”

Oh. Next time. Nines liked the sound of that.

\--

‘Next time’ ended up being the following week, when Gavin, unexpectedly, invited Nines over to his apartment. For ‘case stuff’. Verbatim. It was such a terrible guise it was almost funny, but Nines still found himself thrumming with anticipation all day.

The cleanliness of Gavin’s apartment almost ruined it. Key word: almost. It was cluttered beyond recognition, but it seemed that Gavin had taken some time to move the worst of the mess so he let it slide, for now.

Gavin led him to the couch by his shirt sleeve (he’d annoyingly insisted he remove the jacket) and sat him down, where his partner had pushed him on his back and begun to kiss him. Nines was inexperienced with kissing, so Nines took a moment to analyze several homemade pornography vidoes to understand the process, then returned the action with new fervor. Gavin hummed into the kiss, his hand starting to fiddle with the buttons on Nines’ shirt with his uncanny dexterity. At realizing the motion, a noise escaped Nines’ vocal emitter and he felt Gavin smile into the kiss.

Gavin’s hand, just like that night, pulled Nine’s shirt off his shoulders to leave him exposed to the air of the room. Nines couldn’t feel the temperature, only know it, but he could imagine getting goosebumps and shivering under the intense eyes of his partner.

Sliding his hand to the side of Nines’ head, Gavin leaned down a little and began to kiss down his neck, landing on to a space near the crook of his neck and his collarbone, where he began to suck and teethe at. Nines’ systems thrummed and heated up at the sensation, hand shooting up to grab Gavin’s shirt and fist it in his grip. Enjoying the reaction, Gavin continued to tease the spot with abandon.

Nines physically couldn’t get a hickey, but he found himself not caring and even gently encouraging Gavin into the action. After a few minutes, Gavin’s lips receded from his neck and he sent Nines a rather sultry look as his hand drifted downwards to Nines’ belt, which was gone in a moment, and down the front of his pants.

“Uh,” Gavin said as his hand roamed around Nine’s pubic plate. “You don’t have a dick?”

“Of course not,” Nines replied. “I’m not a Traci model, after all.”

Gavin sat up with an exasperated puff of air. “Then how the fuck is this supposed to work, dipshit?”

It would be a shame to stop this endeavor, so instead of firing back a sharp retort, he sat up and forced Gavin to scoot back on the couch. “There might be one way,” he said, and then after a short moment of rifling through his programs, he removed the plating on the back of his neck, the plates sliding open silently.

“That doesn’t fucking help, asshole”

“It’s the tactile sensor hub.” Nines said, refraining from rolling his eyes. “Every tactile sensor in my body meets here, in these bundles of wires. It is dangerously sensitive.”

Gavin’s brows furrowed. “‘Dangerous? This is a shit idea if it’s gonna kill-”

“It’s not going to kill me, or even injure me. I assure you that. Now please, if you could?”

Nines turned his body away from Gavin, exposing the wiring for Gavin’s perusal. He couldn't see what Gavin was doing, but he could guess that his partner was deliberating the sanity of the act or at least deciding what to do--

“Ngh,” it slips out of his mouth as Gavin just barely brushes a wire with the pad of his finger. Gavin’s hand was going to be in his sensor hub-- and that thought was immensely thrilling. “Do that again--mmh.”

It’s like he can’t control himself when Gavin did so much as poke a wire. Now, instead of being hesitant, Gavin began to run his finger down one of the isolated wires, which sent a shock of pleasure through Nines’ body and he let out another moan. Emboldened, Gavin stuck two fingers inside his chassis and rubbed the wire between his fingers. Nines’ entire system stuttered, once, twice, then came back online as he groaned again and leaned into the touch.

“Holy, shit,” Gavin said. “This is really doing it for you?”

Nines scoffed but it quickly turned into a choked off plea as Gavin twiddled the wire again. “Gavin, please,” he murmured.

Not letting up on the relentless assault on his tactile hub, Gavin ran his fingers through two or three loose wires to Nines’ pleasure. It wasn’t even pleasure at this point, he noted. Ecstasy would be more accurate.

Gavin looped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, setting his chin on Nines’ shoulder as he fingered the wires with dextrous movements. Nines’ chest heaved as his processes shut down again, and he willingly shut off his sense of smell once more so as to not distract from the physical sensation of Gavin’s hands caressing his most sensitive parts.

With a twist of his hand, Gavin brushed against the bundle of wires next to his spine and static started to line Nines’ vision and hearing as he cried out. A pressure was building in his body, but if it was what Nines thought it was, it’d take more stimulation to bring it to a head. Pushing himself backwards and forcing Gavin’s fingers deeper into his neck, he keened as the movement was met with Gavin’s own movement of moving his hand forward and back, very slowly. The fucking motion was accompanied by bursts of static laced moans and his shaking body.

Gavin’s breath tickled the shell of his ear. “That feel good?”

“Don’t get cocky.” Nines said, but it was likely hard to understand due to every other syllable cracking and glitching.

Then, Gavin came to caress the main bundle of tactile wires, and ran a blunt nail over the vital connector, and that pressure and static that had come to envelop every aspect of Nines strengthened to a deafening and almost painful level, ecstasy lagging his processors and permeating his bio-components with heavy pleasure. “G-Gavin, please, I-I--”

Another finger was added to the motion and it tipped Nines over the blind edge, his vision blacking out and every single one of his processes, even the vital ones, screeching to a deafening halt and slingshotting back into action less than a second later.

Chest heaving, Nines’ gyroscopic calibration stuttered offline for a fleeting moment and he fell into the couch.

“Did you just come?”

This time, Nines did roll his eyes. “Yes, I believe I did.”

“That was fucking hot.” Gavin remarked. “Shit, man. Holy shit.”

Nines turned his head from the cushion towards Gavin. “Holy shit, indeed, Detective.”

\---

They come to an agreement. After a few more occurrences, their partnership is somewhat less antagonistic and Gavin stops hiding his hands from Nines. The infatuation with Gavin’s hands persists, but ever since they… interacted sexually, Nines’ fixation has been purely aesthetic, rather than overtly sexual as it once had been. It remains that way as long as they continue these interactions outside of work, and Nines finds that he does not find his partner as unpredictable or wild when they’re in close quarters anymore. Nines also finds that he enjoys Gavin’s company more, even when they aren’t satisfying their sexual needs with one another. Things as mundane as watching movies together, sitting next to one another in meetings, even talking. Nines hates small talk, but it seems it’s more than bearable with Gavin, which may just lead to another deep rabbit hole of deviancy Nines has yet to explore.

Many odd things have come with deviancy, and Nines had previously thought that meant inexplicable alerts, being unhappy, or even a fascination with hands. As it turns out, it’s quite a bit more strange than that. Caring about someone, and finding in time that they care about you, too, will forever be the strangest situation that deviancy would create for Nines.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first foray into smut, so tell me what you think!  
> This one shot was the result of sudden inspiration mixing with old ideas and about four or five hours of writing, all congealing together to form... this. For a quick write (quick is used loosely here), I'm pretty proud of it! Tell me what you think! Could I work on something? Did something work well? Let me know! 
> 
> My tumblr is [pestoast](https://pestoast.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
